I'll Show You Who's In Charge
by OllieAnders
Summary: Brittany finds out a tid bit of information about Santana, and she is pissed. See what happens when she comes home to her girlfriend. Jealous!Britt. Ok this is my first attempt at fanfiction ever, so be kind! I've honestly no idea what I'm doing! I was going to make this a one-shot, but I think I'll see if anyone likes it first. If so, you'll get the second half ;). And review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Discliamer: **I DO NOT own Glee, or any of its' characters!

First attempt at fanfiction! So let's see how this goes.

* * *

Part 1

Her fists clench tightly at her side as she waits for the elevator to stop moving, her right foot tapping the floor impatiently.

_Ding_

As the elevator opens at what seems like an agonizingly slow pace, she storms through the metal doors and down the hall before stopping in front of her apartment door. Her left hand reaches down and fishes through her purse searching for her keys. Her hand touches cool metal and she tightens her grip before pulling the bulky keychain from the confines of her purse.

"Shit," mumbles Brittany lowly as she removes the key from the lock and tries the next one. Her hands are shaking slightly and she jiggles the door handle, forcing the lock to click and busts open her apartment door, immediately throwing her purse on the floor. Her heels click on the aged wood floor and she doesn't even bother looking back as she slams the door shut behind her. She can hear the television playing in the background as she makes her way past the kitchen. When she reaches the living room, the click of her heels is muffled as she steps onto plush carpet and walks past Santana, who is lounging on the couch, to stand in front of the T.V.

Santana is stretched across the length of the couch with her laptop settled comfortably on top of her outstretched legs. "Hey, babe" Santana says with a yawn, but doesn't look up from her computer screen. The right leg of her jeans is bunched up slightly around her calf from adjusting herself on the couch and she is wearing one of Brittany's old dance t-shirts.

She can feel eyes boring into her and when she hears a clank of metal hit the coffee table, she glances up to see Brittany standing in front of her with her arms crossed and a tight scowl across her lips. She takes a second to rake her eyes up and down Brittany's body, admiring her choice of outfit for the day. The simple blue v-neck shirt forms perfectly to Brittany's round breasts and her dark skinny jeans hug her ass tightly, and don't even get me started on those damn heels! _God, her girlfriend is smokin'._

She hears her girlfriend clear her throat and immediately brings her eyes back up to Brittany's piercing blue ones. Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she locks eyes with the blonde who is still glaring intensely at her. Her heartbeat starts to pick up when she recognizes this look and realizes that Brittany _is pissed. _She hasn't witnessed this look very often, but she knows it, and she knows it's not good.

"Uh, everything okay there, B?" she questions tentatively. When she doesn't get an answer she closes her laptop and places it gently on the coffee table next to Brittany's thrown keys, before sitting up on the couch. "Brittany? Can you say something? You're kind of freaking me out here."

"Angela," Brittany hisses out.

Santana cocks her eyebrow and stares up at her girlfriend. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, Santana" she spits out as she makes her way around the coffee table to stand in front of the Latina.

"Okay, yeah I heard what you said, but I'm confused. What about her?" Santana replies as she puts her hands on the cushions in an attempt to stand up. But as her butt lifts off the couch, Brittany's hands slams into Santana's shoulders and she is pushed back hard onto the couch.

"What about her!?" Brittany lets out a deep laugh and slowly leans over the brunette.

"How about the fact that you've been _fucking_ her, Santana."

Santana's eyes go wide and her mouth drops open as she stares up at her girlfriend. Brittany cocks an eyebrow, challenging her. "Not even going to try and defend yourself, huh?"

"B...Britt, come on," Santana says nervously. "You're talking crazy, Angela is just my assistant."

"Yeah, you're assistant who has a mad crush on you! Who follows you around like a friggin' puppy!" Brittany almost yells.

"B…she is my assistant. That is her job" Santana replies through clenched teeth, frustration starting to get the best of her.

"Remember the company Christmas party? 'Oh Santana, you're so funny! Oh Santana, you're homemade carrot cake is _so_ _moist and delicious_'" Brittany mocks in a girly voice, an octave above her own. "She was blatantly trying to flirt with you, completely disregarding that fact that your _girlfriend_ was right next to you, holding your waist. I can only imagine how she acts towards you when I'm not right by your side!" Brittany's chest heaves up and down as she runs a hand through her hair and closes her eyes slowly.

"I think you are being a little dramatic, Britt. She's just a li…" but Brittany cuts her off before she can finish her sentence.

"Dramatic!" Brittany scoffs and opens her eyes. "Oh no, I don't think I am, but I will _show _you dramatic. Let me assure you, Santana," Her tongue darts out slowly and wets her bottom lip before starting again, her voice scarily calmer than her last outburst. "Let's not play dumb, Santana. I have eyes you know, the girl is hot, I get it." Santana tries to interrupt but Brittany cuts her off again. "Blondes are your weakness and we both know you have a thing for being in a position of authority." Brittany moves closer and leans over Santana on the couch, her face merely inches from the brunette's face. "It's kind of your thing to always have to be on top, isn't it? Of your career?" Her voice goes lower, "Of me?" The blonde cocks an eyebrow and glances unconsciously down at her girlfriend's lips for a second. Santana takes notice of the eye movement and wants so badly to just lean up the couple inches separating their faces and crash her lips into the ones before her, but knows she would likely get a slap to the face at this point if she were to try so she stays still. Brittany's eyes move slowly back up to her own. "But I'm going to show you exactly who's in charge here, Santana. Who is _really _on top. And trust me, it ain't you." Santana can smell Brittany's strawberry chap stick and a hint of mint from a previous cough drop that she likes to suck on throughout her day as the blonde breathes hotly over Santana's mouth for a few seconds before continuing.

"And I swear on Lord Tubbington's grave, San, that if you know what's good for you, you better not move from this spot" Brittany says quickly, blue eyes baring into brown, and her hand shifting down to Santana's jeans as she loops three fingers into the waistband and pulls her closer, possessively. Santana nods her head shakily. Brittany releases her hold on Santana's jeans and pushes her back into the couch.

Santana can hear the click of her girlfriend's heels fade slightly as she walks away into their bedroom in the back of the apartment. She can hear the sound of a drawer being shut forcefully, the sound echoing it's way back to Santana's ears. The Latina clenches her eyes shut tightly and takes a long exhale, trying to calm her nerves but also trying to still the undeniable heat that is building low in her stomach. She'll admit that is more than freaked out to find out what Brittany is planning, but can't help how turned on she is at the same time.

After a few minutes, her eyes snap open at the familiar _clicks_ resounding closer indicating that Brittany is coming back into the living room. But she is too afraid to turn around and watch Brittany re-enter. Suddenly she felts hot breath on the side of her neck, just below her left ear, and she shudders involuntarily.

"You think that you can just go around _fucking_ other people, and there will be no consequences, Santana? That you can get away with it?" Brittany says, her voice low and husky and her hot breath moving up and down Santana's neck.

The brunette clenches her eyes shut again and barely moans out a throaty "no." Suddenly her head is yanked back as Brittany has a firm hold on the girl' hair. Santana squeals at the unexpected gesture and whimpers as she feels Brittany's mouth at her throat, teeth lightly scraping her pulse point.

"What was that? I couldn't quit hear you, _babe_," malice laced in her tone, her tongue dipping out to run lightly up the other girl's neck.

"I said, 'No'," replies Santana shakily, more loudly this time, making sure she is heard. She can't help but rub her thighs together, trying to find any sort of relief to the pressure building soundly in her lower region as Brittany tightens the grip in her hair one more time.

"That's what I thought. And you want to know what happens to little girls who have been bad?" Brittany brings her mouth back to Santana's ear. "They. Get. Punished," she states before sinking her teeth down on Santana's neck, not enough to break skin, but enough to mark her. To show the brunette just whom she belongs to, and Santana loves it. Brittany can tell just how much her girlfriend is enjoying it as well by how her breathing has increased ten-fold and her thighs are currently moving against each other trying to create some sort of friction. She smirks at the sight and the sound of her girlfriend, but only for a second before releasing her hold on the raven-haired girl and moving to stand back in front of the couch.

Santana's breathing is still labored but calming down slowly as she feels her girlfriend release her hold and walk to stand in front of her again. She can feel something being thrown onto the cushion next to her but doesn't have time to register what it is before she snaps her head upwards in the direction of the blonde. She all but opens her eyes for half a second before her breath is sucked from her body once again. There in front of her, blonde hair flowing freely across her shoulders is her _ridiculously _hot girlfriend, shed of her previous work clothes and instead in nothing but black lace panties and a matching satin and lace corset. Santana can't help but moan as her eyes roll into the back of her head at the sight in front of her and she brings her hands up to lace in her hair as her head falls back on the couch. _This girl is fucking killing her. _Suddenly she feels the couch shift and a hand behind her neck pulling her head up to stare into deep blue eyes. She glances down quickly to see Brittany sitting a top her, straddling her thighs, and groans internally before looking back up.

"Hope you're ready to find out just who you belong to."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Glee, or any of it's characters!

So a couple things with this story...Instead of a two-shot, I am actually turning this into a three-shot! I didn't know writing smut would be so exhausting and take so frickin' long to write!

On the same note, this is my first attempt at ever writing smut, so I really hope that it doesn't disappoint :/ And when I say smut, I mean SMUT, as in that is the only thing in this chapter. So if that's not your thing, I would turn away now! I was actually re-reading the entire thing and was like, "holy crap, this may be a little much!" But I will let the readers decide if that's the case or not...it took me a way to long to write it all out that I'm not about to take it out now. So if the consensus is that it is too much, I'll just put that consideration into my next fanfic, if there ever is one.

Reviews

Guest: I feel your concern about the cheating dilemma with this fic, I wasn't sure whether I should post it into separate parts or keep it as a one-shot for that exact reason in particular, but decided to split it up anyways. But I can assure you this is actually a fluffy fic, well the ending anyways, so maybe you should give it another try ;) I am in waaay to much of a Brittana funk right now, as most of us are, to be THAT mean. haha

Other Guest: You are totally right. Cheating should never be justified by just having hot sex. There are definitely more reprimands than that, which is you should just continue reading to see what happens during part three!

p4tr1c14: Careful what you wish for, or maybe not ;)

So onward we go!

* * *

Part 2

Santana's eyes are wide as she stares at the woman who is straddling her thighs directly in front of her, her previous words still ringing in her ears and causing her heart to beat even faster. She can't help but dart her tongue out to wet her lips as she takes a good look to appreciate Brittany's attire. Years of dancing and Cheerios back in high school has left Brittany with an _amazing_ body, and her slim form is only accentuated even further by the tight corset. She knows she is starting unabashedly as the blonde's ample breasts are threatening to spill out over the top of the article of clothing. Unconsciously, her hands move to the blonde's thighs as she squeezes them tightly as a knot starts to form low in her belly.

She hears Brittany let out one small chuckle, which instantly stops Santana's eyes from roaming and brings them back to stare at the blue eyes in front of her, which she swears are two shades darker than they were only minutes before.

"Like what you see?" Santana can only shake her head in agreement. "I thought so." Santana can't help but be slightly wary, as Brittany is acting much calmer than she was just five minutes before. It's unnerving to say the least and she knows it won't last.

Right on queue, Brittany grabs Santana's wrists that have been previously kneading her thighs and brings them up, pining them on the back of the couch on either side of the brunette's head. She scoots herself impossibly close so that her center hits Santana's stomach. Slowly she begins grinding her body into the woman below her and the brunette can't help but exhale shakily as her head drops to the back of the couch, right next to her pinned wrists. The grip on her wrists tighten, and she can feel hot breathe on her ear once again.

"I hope that you are ready for this, Santana. Because not only am I going to _fuck _you," she says as she pushes her hips down even further to accentuate her point to the girl underneath her. "But I'm going to make you come so hard, make you scream my name so loud, that you will never be able to think of anyone else fucking you but me, ever again. Because no one can fuck you like I can, like I'm about to. _No one_," she hisses out before crashing her lips to the plumps one that lay slightly parted in front of her.

Santana inhales sharply at the unexpected contact but can't help but throw her head forward, desperate to deepen the kiss. She struggles to get out of the death grip that is on her wrists so she can touch the girl in front of her, but her actions are futile. Brittany has the upper hand and with each attempt to escape, Brittany only grips onto her harder. It doesn't help that she is completely distracted by the fact Brittany's hips are still moving, her panty clothed center rubbing up and down Santana's stomach, finding slight friction against the brunette's abs that are hidden underneath her own dance t-shirt. Suddenly, Brittany moves away from Santana's lips and releases the hold on her wrists to grab the hem of the t-shirt and quickly yank it upwards and off the darker-skinned girl's body to throw it somewhere behind the couch.

Her hips continue their previous movement as she resumes gliding her center over Santana's taut stomach, no longer heeded by the flimsy material of the old dance shirt. Realizing that Brittany is no longer restraining her arms, they immediately wrap around the blonde's back as she pulls her as close as she can and helps bring Brittany's hips down harder into to her own as she starts moving hers upwards, both girls' hips colliding as they meet thrust for thrust. The blonde can't help but moan into Santana's mouth as she crashes their mouths together once again. She quickly reaches behind the Latina's back, pressing her forward just enough to find the back of her bra and releases the clasp with practiced ease. She begins pulling the straps down her shoulders and Santana releases her hold from around Brittany's back just long enough to remove her arms from the bra and it drops silently between their bodies, lost to the sounds of the heavy breathing and moans that are escaping both women's mouths.

Brittany moves both her hand to the Latina's front to instantly grab at firm breasts. Her fingers roll across firm buds, noticing that they are already hard in her fingertips and can't help but smirk at the fact that the brunette is already this turned on.

After a moment she breaks their kiss and drops her head to wrap her mouth around Santana's breast. She licks over the sensitive skin a few times before sucking the hard nipple into her mouth and biting it lightly before releasing it with a small pop. Santana can't help but thrust her hips upwards at the feeling and moans when she feels Brittany's breath move across her chest to lavish the same attention to her other breast. Brittany then trails a wet path back up to her lips while her hands move down and start unbuttoning the shorter girl's jeans. Santana can't help but involuntarily lift her hips off the couch making it easier for the blond to finally rid her of her jeans. The dancer drops them immediately to the ground before moving back up to straddle the woman on the couch once more. This time one hand goes to the back of Santana's neck pulling their mouths together again, both of whom are fighting for dominance within the kiss, while the other slips between thighs and cups the brunette's center roughly. Santana can't help it as her teeth bit down sharply on Brittany's lower lip at the sudden, but welcome, pressure to her sex.

Apparently Brittany pays no mind. Instead she starts moving her hand up and down her clothed sex, feeling the evident wetness that is soaking through the material. Santana lays her head back on the couch once more, no longer able to breathe and kiss Brittany at the same time when Brittany's skilled hand is rubbing her like this. The dancer moves one finger up and down through the girl's slit applying more pressure but never dipping below the material like she knows Santana wants her to. Instead she replaces one finger with two and brings both up to rub circles over the girl's clit. She starts out in wide circles, not applying too much pressure because she wants to make Santana suffer and earn her release. After several minutes, the brunette's breathing gets quicker and she grabs for Brittany's forearms as she starts bucking her hips forward seeking more friction. Brittany knows by the sounds erupting from her girlfriend's mouth and how her lips keeps parting slightly as she tries to catch her breath, that she is nearing her climax. The dancer tightens up the circles she is rubbing around her girlfriend's clit and starts applying more pressure with her hand to the area. She dips her head low again and captures a breast in her mouth once more as her hand vigorously rubs Santana to her climax. She switches breasts and bites down lightly at the same time as she begins lightly smacking the brunette's clit knowing this will bring her to her peak. Santana's back arches painfully off the couch as her orgasm hits her hard. Brittany replaces her hand over her clothed sex once more and rubs it up and down slowly helping the shorter girl enjoy her orgasm for as long as possible.

As Santana starts to come down from her high and her breathing slows down slightly, she can feel Brittany lean over to the cushion beside her and reach for something. She looks over just as Brittany grabs their strap-on from off the couch and removes herself from Santana's lap to stand up. She gasps inwardly. _Fuck, how did I not notice that laying there only minutes ago!_

The blonde is now standing before her, her hands on her hips and the strap-on and harness clutched tightly in her right hand. "Take them off," she says while looking down to indicate her point.

Catching her drift, Santana quickly moves to the edge of the couch, so she can reach out to grab the waistband of Brittany's panties. Before she can feel the lace under her fingertips, her hands are slapped away.

"I never said you were allowed to use your hands. Try again."

Santana inhales deeply. _God, if her underwear wasn't ruined before, it sure as hell was now. _Nothing was a bigger turn on for her than Brittany telling her what to do, although she would never admit it aloud. So instead she pushes her thighs together impossibly close to try and stop the heat from once again building in her lower region. This time she looks up at the blonde in front of her before darting her tongue out to wet her lips slowly, trying to somehow gain the upper hand in this situation.

Her face moves closer to the taut stomach in front of her, brown eyes still locked with blue, as her tongue darts out to taste the skin just above the blonde's panties. Her tongue makes a soft path that follows parallel to the waistband and she tries to hide the smile that graces her lips as she feels Brittany's stomach muscles tense under her ministrations. Her tongue continues its' path from her left hip before stopping just next to her right. Her face dips a little lower as she grabs the edge of the panties with her mouth making sure her teeth graze the dancer's hip bone, which she knows is one of Brittany's weakest spots. She pulls the elastic out slightly, her teeth bared to the other girl and a smirk playing at her mouth before she releases her hold and the elastic snaps back into place causing the blonde to intake sharply. Under normal circumstances, Brittany would be more than succumbing to the girl below her, but she was apparently not giving in tonight. Instead Brittany grabs the back of raven hair, angling her head backwards as she leans in closer.

"Now, Santana," she says, her voice firm but laced with arousal, before releasing Santana's hair once more. This time Santana leans forward and wastes no time as her teeth grab the edge of black lace once more and she begins to pull them down the other girl's legs. Once they reach past her knees, Brittany assists the brunette by lifting her legs one by one and letting the underwear fall to the floor. Santana doesn't ignore the fact that she can see a giant wet spot pooled in the center of the fallen underwear. Before she can say anything, Brittany thrusts the strap-on in front of her face.

"Now put this on. You can use your hands this time."

The Latina takes the harness and opens it up so it is facing the proper way so Brittany can step into it easily. One foot steps inside a leg hole and the other quickly follows. Santana sits up on her knees so she can pull the contraption up her lover's waist. With no more underwear in the way, Santana can see just how wet the other girl is while she adjusts the straps tightly around her girlfriend's hips. She smells glorious and wants nothing more than to just lean forward and bury her face in the blonde's pussy, but knows if that was part of the plan then she would have already been asked to do so. So she refrains.

With a final tug on one of the straps to ensure the harness is secured, Santana releases her grip and sits back on her legs, waiting for further instructions.

"Well we both know that you're more than ready, now it's my turn. Suck me." Brittany moves her body a step closer so there is only a couple inches separating Santana's pretty mouth and her faux cock. Santana quickly sits back up on her knees, one on either side of the side of the blonde, and grabs the base of shaft before letting plumb lips encompass the thick dildo in front of her. Her head moves back and forth quickly, every once in a while letting the shaft hit deeper in her throat. Brittany can't help but let her hands move down and cup either side of the brunette's head. She doesn't force her, she simply needs to stabilize herself because the sight of Santana giving her a blowjob, even if she can't feel anything but pressure hitting her clit, makes her knees weak. The short brunette works for a few minutes before she leans all the way back releasing the head with a pop, a string of saliva still connected from Santana's mouth to the dildo. Brittany can't help but let her eyes go even wider at the sight before her and Santana grins smugly before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. With her legs still spread on either side of Brittany, she sits back with her elbows on the couch, her body slightly hoisted up from the position and inviting Brittany to do what she knows will come next.

"On the couch," Brittany lifts her head and nods to the piece of furniture directly them.

Santana doesn't move right away but instead bites her lower lip. Her eyes hooded with lust. Instead she replies cheekily, "Well how do you want me?"

Brittany contemplates this question for a few seconds before replying, "On your back."

"As you wish." The brunette pushes her elbows up and slides herself backwards before laying down, her head remaining a foot or so from the armrest. "Can I?" she questions towards Brittany, her thumbs looped in both sides of her underwear, waiting for Brittany's approval to take them off. Brittany nods once and Santana lifts her ass off the couch as she pulls the panties down her legs and throws them behind the furniture. Brittany walks the couple steps to the couch and quickly lowers herself on top of the brunette. The dancer can't help but dive for the brunette's lips as her body mashes to the girl below her. Their breasts move against each other even though one pair is still contained in a tight corset. Brittany angles her body down far enough that when she grinds against the other girl, the cock rubs deliciously against her sex, brushing her clit with every forward movement. Their kiss is rough, all tongue and teeth, mixed with the whimpers that fall from Santana's mouth every time that Brittany grinds upwards into her. Brittany sucks the other girl's bottom lip into her mouth, biting down and then running her tongue over the same spot to soothe it. She can feel Santana wrap her legs around the back of her waist and her ankles lock together indicating that she is more than ready to get his show on the road.

Brittany releases Santana's lips and moves down to kiss and suck her neck instead. She lifts her hips slightly so she can move one of her hands between their bodies and grab the shaft that hangs between her legs. She taps it lightly over the girl's clit a few times before shifting her body down slightly so can better align herself up to the Latina's center. Knowing that Santana is extremely sensitive at her opening, she pushes inside only a couple inches before stopping and pulling out slowly, only to repeat the action several times. Teasing the girl before her but not giving her the satisfaction she knows she needs. After a minute or two, the brunette pushes her head backwards and slams her hands on the side of the couch in frustration.

"Ugh, Britt! Just fuck me already!" she says exasperatedly and moves her hands to rest on Brittany's ass, just underneath her ankles that are still gripped tightly around the other girl's waist.

"Is that Angela said to you when you fucked her? Did she beg for it? Or did you lie underneath her and beg her to fuck you?" Brittany hisses out.

"I didn't have to beg her, because she easily gave it up to me. Like this," and before Brittany can stop her, Santana uses the strength of both her hands and the legs curled tightly around her body to force Brittany forward, which finally pushes the dildo inside of her. She groans out at finally receiving the contact she's been searching for and her eyes roll back into her head.

Brittany stares down at the girl underneath her, her mouth agape, not truly believing that in the current situation that Santana would be brass enough to pull a stunt like that. Not when she knows who is in charge right now.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!" she all but yells to the girl below her and grabs the bottom of her chin, turning her face harshly so she look into her eyes. Santana stares at the woman above her, noticing her eyes no longer a vibrant ocean blue but they are dark like the raging sea at nighttime. She instantly regrets her little stunt, and how she let her arousal get the best of her.

Brittany pulls the silicon shaft out of Santana and bends her face closer to the Latina, her hand on the girl's chin tightening slightly. "I'm the one who gets to decide when you get to be fucked. Not you. Need I remind you who's in charge here?" With that Brittany lowers her head to bite down on the skin just above Santana's collarbone. As soon as the shorter girl gasps out, in both pain and arousal, Brittany thrusts the strap-on back in harshly. She leans back, each hand finding placement on the brunette's breast and she squeezes roughly while her hips start to thrust forward into Santana.

Brittany is taking her time. Her hips are moving at a slower pace than normal and her thrusting is more forceful than what she is used to. It's driving the girl below her crazy. The pull in her stomach is building up again but she knows she needs more than what she is getting to come undone. She also knows that her blonde counterpart is doing this on purpose to make her suffer for earlier. She wants her to beg for it, beg to be fucked harder, to find her release, but she won't give in.

"You like that, Santana? Hmm? Does the little slut like to be fucked hard?" Brittany grits out through closed teeth as she pulls almost completely out of the shorter girl before ramming back into her roughly, the dildo slamming in all the way up to the hilt.

Santana scrunches her eyes shut at the sheer force and represses a grunt that threatens to leave her lips as arousal courses through her body even more. Santana contemplates for a second, knowing that what she is about say is going to blow the shit out of the water, but continues anyway, "Well I have to say, Angela fucked me _way _harder than that, B." Brittany stops her thrusting and looks at the women down below her, seeing red. Her mouth tightens into a scowl and her nostrils flare. _Shit._ Santana's eyes go wide and she sinks further into the couch, seriously contemplating whether or not the girl above her might just kill her. Before she registers it, Brittany pulls out of her and grabs Santana under both arms before flipping her over and pushing her on her knees towards the edge of the couch. Her upper body is on the armrest, and her ass is on full display directly in front of Brittany who is on her knees. The blonde smacks the brunette's ass in front of her rather harshly before leaning over her back to breathe hotly in her ear.

"Well just see about that one," replies Brittany while slowly rubbing the fake cock up and down Santana's slick folds. A few times she teases the girl's entrance by pushing past her sodden lips but never penetrating her. Every time that Santana thinks _this is it,_ she is thoroughly disappointed as Brittany pulls the dildo away from her entrance and resumes teasing. She makes sure that she is trailing the girl's wetness with her, all the way up past her clit and even trailing down to circle the dildo's wetness around her asshole.

"God, Santana," the dancer breathes out heavily. "I don't think you've ever been this soaked before." Once again Brittany pushes past Santana's lips stilling the strap-on right at the opening of her entrance. "You're completely dripping for me right now," Brittany says as she thrusts her hips forward just enough so Santana can feel the pressure change. A shudder runs down her spine and all the way to her heated center and she tries to brace herself for whatever Brittany decides to unleash on her. Without warning, Brittany rams the fake cock inside of Santana up to the hilt, the dildo bottoming out inside of her.

Santana's head instantly drops onto her hands that lay on top of the armrest, as she can't even bother to suppress the groan that leaves her throat. She feels a hand grip tightly around the back of her neck and the other grab forcefully onto the side of her ass, grounding the brunette to her spot. She can feel Brittany lift one of her knees up and place it on the outside of the hip, opposite the hand on her ass, giving her better leverage. Then Brittany begins her torment, pounding relentlessly into Santana from behind. Each movement sends the Latina's head down forcefully into her hands which she has turned up on the armrest. It's the only thing keeping her from hitting her head on the couch with each powerful thrust from behind.

"No. One. Can. Fuck. You. Like. Me" she manages to growl out between heated thrusts, each intensifying with every syllable. The pull in Santana's stomach is growing at a rapid pace and she can't even respond other than unintelligible shrieks and grunts that are growing louder as her orgasm approaches for second time. Brittany senses this from her girlfriend and angles her hips a little higher so she starts hitting Santana's g-spot with every movement. Her hand releases the grasp on her girlfriend's ass and brings it underneath her body to start rubbing tight, fast circles just above her clit, but not directly touching it.

"Ughhhhhh! Brittany!" she manages to sob out. "So…close….please, don't stop," she begs to her partner behind her. Brittany pumps into her three more times before plunging the strap-on impossibly deep, holding it there, while her hand moves down and cups hard around the girl's clit finally giving her the pressure she needs to come undone. Santana shakes violently in front of her and her neck arches backwards as her faces scrunches together, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream. While Brittany's one hand remains on her girlfriend's clit to help her ride out her orgasm, the other comes down to wrap around her upper torso and Brittany leans over her back to hold her body upright trying to quell the spasms that are threatening to collapse the tinier girl's body. After a few minutes, she can feel Santana's body begin to calm down underneath her, even though she can still feel her sex twitching underneath her touch. She makes sure she steadies her hand there to ensure that she brings the girl down from her high, slowly.

Several minutes pass before the taller girl releases her hold on the brunette. Santana's legs are still quivering violently as aftershocks continue running through her body before she is dragged off the side of the couch and is flipped over once more. Her body can't even register what is happening before her butt slides down off the end of the couch, legs spread, and Brittany is sitting on her legs kneeling directly in front of her.

Brittany gives her a pointed look and Santana's eyes go wide with realization.

"Oh we're not done just yet, _sweetheart._ You seem to have a bit of an attitude so I don't think you've learned your lesson quite yet," Brittany tells her and as grabs Santana by the hips so her center hangs even closer to the edge of the couch.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**So if you liked this chapter, or even if you didn't , please review! The feedback is always useful! PLUS, if i get over 30 reivews for this story by tomorrow (well technically much later today) then I will post the third and final part of this story tomorrow as well! If people don't seem entirely interested in it, then I'm not going to waste my time on a speedy update and will most likely get around to it sometime next week instead. So it's up to you! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Glee or its' characters!

So here is the third and final installment of this original "one-shot" fic haha

This story was a lot of fun to write, but it was definitely a lot harder to do than I anticipated. So thanks for all the follows and favorites for it and hope you all enjoy the ending! :D

Leave me some feedback if you have the time! and maybe I'll be back with another fic someday ;)

* * *

Part 3

Santana's eyes go even wider and she can't help but start mumbling incoherent words. "Britt…oh my god." Her arm, still shaking from her two previous orgasms, reaches out to try and push Brittany away from her still throbbing, but overly sensitive, center. "Seriously….don't…can't handle it."

Brittany ignores the trembling pleas of her girlfriend and instead grips her hands tighter around toned thighs. She moves her head directly in front of the Latina's core, making sure that she has direct contact with coffee colored eyes before darting her tongue out and taking a tentative lick through soaking folds. Santana inhales sharply and her hands grip tightly in blonde hair as she tries to force the girl away her center.

"Oh my…fuck, B! Stop!" she grits through clenched teeth. Brittany's hold moves from thighs to waist so she can try to still the struggling woman before her. Her head turns to the side and she starts placing small kisses along the inside of Santana's thighs, occasionally nipping at soft skin, as she works her way back up towards the brunette's dripping core.

Santana is becoming all to aware that she can't overpower the other woman, no matter how hard she tries to push Brittany's head away, her own body way too exhausted. Internally, she's already come to terms with the fact that this is going to happen whether she wants it or not, because Brittany obviously wants it. And even though her body feels like it's about to collapse in on itself, she would be lying if she said didn't want it too, because nothing is better than being at the mercy of Brittany's skillful tongue.

So she gives in. Just like Brittany wants her to. And just like Brittany knew she eventually would.

So Brittany leans forward and dives back in. Her mouth makes quick work of slick folds as she bobs her head up and down furiously. No longer having to fight against the struggling girl, the blonde reaches up to grab at the Latina's perfect breasts; squeezing them in sync as each path up Santana's slit causes Brittany's nose to bump the Latina's bundle of nerves. As the dancer dips her head low one more time, she opens her mouth to cover as much as she can of the heated core in front of her before sucking in deeply. She can't see her face at this point, but Brittany can hear the growl of satisfaction run through Santana's body.

Brittany is seriously so worked up at this point from their previous encounters and the sounds that are currently erupting from her girlfriend's mouth, that she reaches down to the juncture of her own legs and starts stroking the fake cock rapidly. She can't help but moan into Santana's center when she feels just how wet the silicon still is, which causes the brunette to jerk her hips upward. Brittany loves knowing that it's because of her that her girlfriend has already had two powerful orgasms and is quickly approaching her third. This fact makes Brittany's own arousal increase ten-fold. She continues licking the girl in front of her with abandon as she strokes the cock, making sure the base hits her clit each time. Brittany wraps her spare hand around Santana's thigh and pulls her closer so she has even better access to her center.

Where as before when Santana was trying to forcefully push Brittany's head away from her, the girl's hands are now fisted tightly in the blonde's hair and she is using the leverage to buck wildly into her girlfriend's mouth, searching out her release for the third time. Brittany knows that the girl is just on the edge of her climax once more.

Brittany quickly sits up from her legs so that she is kneeling instead, and moves her hand under Santana's ass and lifts so her center is on level with Brittany's new position. The dancer's tongue moves from the girl's slit, upwards and her lips wrap tightly around her clit, sucking as hard as she can manage.

"Ugh….fuuuck," and a series of unintelligible grunts are the only things able to leave the shorter girl's mouth who is so near desperation to finish.

Brittany decides to end her _misery,_ if you can call it that, by releasing the girl's clit and moving down once move to the girl's dripping entrance. She darts her tongue out, and as a stiff as she can possibly make it, plunges it as deep inside Santana's center as humanly possible. Her chin is suddenly soaked in Santana's juices. With one quick curl into spongy flesh, the Latina's back arches even further off the couch and her thighs instantly squeeze together around the blonde's head as a guttural scream that sounds very much like her name, erupts from her throat as her third orgasm rips through her body. Brittany's arm threatens to give out but she somehow manages to hold up the brunette while she rides out the series of shocks pulsing through her, with Brittany's tongue still very much deep inside her, trying to prolong the aftershocks for as long as possible. Thank god for years of dance training that she still has incredible strength to do so.

Meanwhile, Brittany's other hand is still feverishly stroking the cock between her legs. It takes only seconds before her breathing is so rapid and she approaches her own intense climax. One more jerk of her hand and she holds the dildo in place on top her clit as her own orgasm crashes through her body. She quickly removes her tongue from her girlfriend, for fear of asphyxiation otherwise, and turns her head to the inside of Santana's thigh before biting down hard to try and muffle the scream that leaves her throat. Brittany is sure they are already going to receive noise complaints from half the city by now.

Both girls collapse down almost immediately after, no longer able to support their body weight anymore. Brittany can hear Santana breathing harshly above her and she herself is sitting on her legs once again. Her arms move to wrap tightly around the other girl's waist and she lays her head down on a tanned thigh.

After what seems like ages and Brittany is sure that she won't have cardiac arrest if she tries moving, she slowly opens her eyes.

She immediately sees the bright red mark on Santana's other thigh from where she bit her and she lifts her head to the area. She runs her tongue soothingly over the spot on the Latina's thigh where she is sure there is going to be a bruise tomorrow, but can't help smile inwardly at the thought.

Santana shudders violently at the action, knowing that she will definitely not live through another round with the blonde. Her hand immediately finds place in Brittany's hair again as she heeds warning.

"No more," she mumbles out, breathlessly. "My body can't take it." Brittany giggles once before pushing up on Santana's thighs to lift herself back onto the couch directly next to the Latina. She quickly loosens that straps that are gripping tightly to the woman's waist before shimmying the harness down her legs to rest on the floor.

"Don't worry, babe. I know I have awesome stamina, but that was almost too much even for me. _Almost," _she chuckles.

"Oh…my…fucking….god, Britt. That was…god I can't even form words right now," Santana breathes out deeply, running her hand up to her forehead and stopping it to rest in her hair, trying to deeply regain her breath. Her heart is still jack hammering in her chest and she seriously worries that she might have a heart attack at any moment.

"So it was good, huh?" Brittany asks smugly, a grin appearing across her face that she just can't stop.

Santana turns her head to the right and shrugs her shoulders once before replying nonchalantly, "Eh, it was decent." She knows she is a terrible liar and can't help the small smile that forms at the corner of her mouth as she tries to deny the fact that she just received the most earth-shattering sex that she can ever recall. She winks once at her girlfriend before turning her head back straight and closing her eyes once more, still trying to inhale as much oxygen into her body as possible.

Brittany scoffs; fake hurt lacing her tone, before moving her body to face the brunette. "I think that the three orgasms, not to mention your juices that were dripping down my chin and my cock would tell me otherwise," she tells the girl matter-of-factly, voice low and still husky, as she grabs Santana's hip and pulls the other girl to face her while nuzzling her head in the crook of the shorter girl's neck. The girls' legs automatically entangle below them. She gives Santana's ass a tap and squeezes lightly as if to ensure her point. _Point taken._ Thinks Santana as she squeaks once before giggling at her girlfriend's actions.

"Well I can't help it that angry, jealous sex with you is like the hottest thing _ever_, hands down," she grins as she turns her head to look at Brittany. "I just wish we didn't have to act like I cheated on you to get you that bent out of shape," she shrugs her shoulders lowly. "Even though it's not true, it still makes me feel guilty," she says while looking down.

The tall blonde lifts her head from nestling in her lover's neck and cocks an eyebrow at the woman in front of her. "Are you saying that instead, the next time that I come home and find your shoes all over the foyer that I should throw a raging fit and come in here and punish you until you've learned your lesson?" smirks Brittany.

Santana lets out a throaty laugh. "Please do. I will have absolutely _no_ objections to being punished by you."

Santana turns her body so she is facing the blonde and grabs her hands before staring up into her eyes.

"You do know that you have nothing to worry about though, right?" She squeezes Brittany's hands to reassure her point and Brittany looks up into Santana's eyes. "Not with Angela, or any other living, breathing thing on this planet. Or any shrub" she adds for good measure, while smirking. Brittany giggles. "No one could ever compare to just how beautiful and amazing of a person that you are." Santana releases one of her hands and smiles while she brings it up to cup Brittany's cheek. "I love you, so, so much, Brittany Susan Pierce."

Brittany's eyes brighten and she tries to keep her mouth shut to contain the huge smile that is threatening to overtake her face. "I know you do." Brittany says as her free hand reaches up and covers the back of Santana's that is still cupping her cheek. "And I love you so much more."

With that, both girls lean into each other and brush their lips softly against one another. The kiss is small and light, but it conveys the love and emotion that both feel for the other. Soon, heat is already kindling low back into both of their stomachs. Brittany moves in to deepen the kiss before Santana quickly backs away.

"Hey!" Brittany pouts, "Where are you going? I want my sweet lady kisses still!"

Santana runs into their bedroom and Brittany can hear her rummaging around for a couple minutes before she reenters the living room holding a big cardboard box. Brittany stares at her questionably before Santana reaches in the box and pulls out one of her beloved high heel shoes and throws it on the floor towards Brittany's feet.

"Oops" she says coyly while throwing a wink in Brittany's direction before making her way to the foyer and tips the entire box over, letting the array of shoes fall all over the floor. Brittany lets out a small chuckle before standing up.

"You know, girls who are bad deserve to be taught a lesson," the blonde says while shaking her head, a slight smirk gracing her lips as she moves from the couch and towards her girlfriend.

"I was planning on it," replies the brunette huskily as she makes her way back towards the Brittany, meeting her halfway. "Show me what you got, _boss_" she challenges before grabbing the dancer's waist and pulling her flush against her body and presses her lips hard against the blondes.

FIN

* * *

**If you have a few seconds, please review! :D Happy Holidays!**


End file.
